To Spy Or Not To Spy
by escritorwriter
Summary: Cammie's best friends Izzy, CeCe, and Emma all come to Gallagher Academy with her. When Emma and CeCe go missing, what will Cammie, Izzy, Bex, and Liz do to get them back? Shake It Up/Gallagher Girls/Jessie
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

I sit with my four best friends in the limo, taking us to Gallagher Academy. I had been going for awhile, and then CeCe, Emma, and Izzy all got accepted for my sophomore year.

Problem is, I act a lot different around these friends then I do with other friends. Like Bex and Liz. Sure, I'll be the chameleon around those two, but I'm not as quiet as I seem with the other three.

"Cam, who's that?" Izzy says, pointing to a girl getting out of a limo.

I crane my head up to see. I definitely didn't recognize her. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, we're going three weeks early and your mom is the headmistress!" CeCe says. "Shouldn't you know something?"

I sigh but smile at my best friend. "Guys, I'm not as 'in the loop' as I seem like I would be. She's probably a seventh grader, I bet."

"Wait, I thought tours were two weeks ago? When we went?" Emma says.

"She must have been late or something." Izzy points out and I agree. The limo comes to a full stop up the long driveway.

We go inside the building and my mom immediately whisks me away, leaving Emma, Izzy, and CeCe in the entrance until someone came to show them to their room.

"Now, Cammie," my mom says, going from headmistress of a spy school mode to mom mode. "I want you to make sure your friends feel welcome."

"I will, mom."

"And we expanded the suites to fit eight people so we had room in the old smaller suites for other things, so Emma, CeCe, and Izzy can stay in your room with Rebecca and Liz."

"Really?" I say excitedly. "That's awesome!"

She smiles at me and starts talking again. "That's it. Now why don't you go help them unpack?"

"Sure." I say, and head to the east wing, up to my suite.

Izzy's POV

So apparently, the rooms had been updated so it was huge! I had high hopes for this place. And so far, those hopes were being fulfilled. I mean, come on, it's a mansion!

I open my suitcase and start unpacking. CeCe and I were sharing a closet and so were Cammie and Emma.

"I think a clothes swap is in order." Emma says.

"Agreed." CeCe and I chorus.

You see, we always would lay all our clothes out and trade and since we didn't have to wear uniforms on weekends, might as well be in style.

I think I only own a dozen things that actually started out belonging to me.

Cammie comes into the room and CeCe tells her about the clothes swap. "Okay, sounds good." she says and grabs her suitcase off the bed, setting it on the floor and pulling out all her clothes.

I got about five new tops, a pair of sweatpants, and some jeans.

"So, you guys want something to eat?" Cam asks. "The chef makes crème brûleé to die for."

Exactly when she said that, I knew our mutual answer was positive.

CeCe's POV

Those three weeks went by quicker than I ever would have imagined. Like if you blinked, you would miss it entirely.

The next thing I knew, we were waiting for Cam's other roommates - and I guess ours as well - to show up.

"What if they don't like us?" Emma asks worriedly. I'm not surprised. She's the worried of this group.

"They will, trust me!" Cammie reassures her just before the door opened, revealing the two girls we would be rooming with.

"Cammie!" they exclaim and rush over to hug her.

"Hey guys!"she says in a quieter voice than usual. Her voice has been strong and powerful for as long as I can remember and she could usually get things to go her way.

"Can you believe-" the dark-skinned one says, turning around until she stopped on us three sitting on my bed.

"Oh." she says, but then goes in for a hug, introducing herself. "I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex."

"And I'm Liz." she says.

"Nice to meet you!" I say.

"This is CeCe and Izzy. I'm Emma." she says. "We've been best friends with Cam since we were kids."

"That's nice." Liz says and heads to her bed to start unpacking, along with Bex.

"Hey," Cammie says. Also in her quiet voice, might I add. I'd have to ask her about that later, see what's up. "The welcome back feast is in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I'm gonna go downstairs." Emma says. We nod and she turns around, walking out the door.

I nudge Cam with my knee and she turns to look at me. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah! Just fine." I give her a look that says I wasn't really buying it, but I just left it. I'll ask her again when we were alone.

Emma's POV

I'm halfway downstairs when I hear running footsteps behind me. I spin around, but see nothing, so I keep on walking.

That is, until I hear them again. I don't even look back this time, just dart straight towards the door leading to the second staircase from the east wing and I slam the door behind me, quickly running downstairs.

I sit down on the bench by the entrance and wait for the other girls. No way in heck was I going back for them, what with someone chasing after me in the hallways, I don't think so.

This school has top-notch security, nobody could be getting in anyways, unless they were permitted to do so.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I see them coming down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you guys later." I say to them and they all nod their heads yes in response.

We go sit down and the teachers and Cammie's mom introduce themselves. Of course, I already knew her. I mean, I've gone to Cam's house so many times that I think I would know.

We continue eating and finish up, going back to our rooms. I was so not looking forward to all the homework, but hey, training is training.

CeCe and I are walking back to the room, but Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Izzy stopped by the bathroom.

I consider telling CeCe then and there because she could be on the lookout since she's tougher than me by a lot. But I decide not to, because nothing would happen to just me if CeCe was around.

Boy, was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I wonder what Emma has to talk to us about as we walk our way back to the suite. We had split up after the welcome back feast since Liz had to go to the bathroom and CeCe and Emma didn't really want to wait.

I open the door to the east wing as we hear screams and he lights flicker back on. We all start running to the source, but nothing was there. Or if there was, it was long gone by now.

"What the heck was that?" Izzy asks. "Who screamed?"

"I wouldn't have a clue." I respond, opening the door to our room to find a piece of paper on my bed. I pick it up and as I read it, my hand covers my mouth in shock.

"What?" Bex asks. "What is it?"

I pass it to her and she reads it and then passes it to Izzy and Liz to read and they have the same expression as me. Of course, Liz analyzes for any DNA that could lead to their captor, but we only found Emma and CeCe's.

"Wait a minute." Izzy says, taking a look at the letter again. "Do you notice anything strange?"

"You're right!" Liz, Bex, and I chorus. The letters weren't capitalized but when they were, it was in random spaces meaning the letter was in code.

I look at the letter again, taking the capitalized letters to spell a message.

dear cammie, bex, liz, and izzy

it's emma and cece here. when you get thiS, wE'll be goNe. Don't try looking for us, because, even thougH you're all amazing spiEs, this wiLl be the one code you can't crack. Please don't look.

love emma and cece

"Send help." I say finally, cracking the code.

Izzy's POV

"You do know who that help is going to be, right?" Bex says.

"Oh no, Bex. These are kidnappers we are dealing with!"

What? My Cammie would have jumped at the chance to help save someone, especially two of her best friends on the whole entire planet.

I need to find out about that later.

"Yeah." I say. "And this is also our BEST FRIENDS in danger we're dealing with!"

"She's right, Cam." Liz says and Bex nods in agreement.

"Ok, fine, you're right." she says. "But I don't want this getting out, okay?"

"Agreed." I say. "But should we at least tell your mom?"

"I kind of don't want to." Bex says. We all look at her, so she continues. "Like how cool would it be for our first mission to be a REAL mission, involving kidnappers!"

"Very." I agree.

"But what if they're kidnappers-slash-serial killers?" Cammie asks.

"Well, then we can say we were the first sophomores at Gallagher Academy to take a kidnapper-slash-serial killer down." I say.

CeCe's POV

I wake up in the pitch black with a blindfold over my eyes and my hands tied. I don't really remember much except I was heading back to our room with...

Emma.

"Emma?" I call out.

"CeCe?" I get as a response. It sounded distant, but not too far away. It definitely didn't come from the tiny box of a room I was in.

"Emma can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, actually. Emphasis on loud!"

"Sorry! Where are you?"

"Well, gee." she says sarcastically. "Let me get out my handy dandy GPS and find out!"

"This is SO not the time to be sarcastic."

"Anyways. Is there a wall between us?"

I reach out with my feet and feel around me. Everything around me was solid. And wooden. Yup, I'm in a box.

I find a nail lose and start to rub the rope on my wrists against it, hoping to break it apart. "Emma we're in a box. Try and find something sharp to cut the ropes with."

"Okay."

There was nothing else I could do. Except hope help came soon.

Cammie's POV

The next day we all head through our classes. "Cam?" Liz says next to me in the common room.

"Yeah?" I say, turning to her.

"Do you know of any enemies either CeCe or Emma have?"

I think for a bit, but none really come to mind. They're generally nice people. "Not that I know of. Do you think they might be possible suspects."

"I don't think, I know."

Now both Bex and Izzy were listening in. They were both watching TV, but I knew they were hanging onto every word. It's like they're twins or something. They both get this odd look on their face while thinking. It's pretty strange really, how they've done a lot of similar things in the last 48 hours they've known each other.

"Explain."

"Well, I backtracked on CeCe's family tree. Her mom is a police officer and her dad is part of the Russian government."

"That's impossible." Izzy chimes in. "Her dad is a banker is Seattle. You can even look him up, he owns it. Ricky Jones."

"That's just it. I found Ricky Jones on here, but he is a distant cousin, twice removed."

"So what's her dad's name?" Bex asks. "Or what it says it  
is."

"It's classified." I say, looking at Liz's laptop.

"Wait." Izzy says. "So, his name is classified, but they say he's part of the Russian government? Couldn't they learn of his daughter's name, and bingo, you've got the closest link to him."

"Well, yeah." Liz says.

"What about the enemies?" I ask.

"Well, think about it. You're an American working for the Russian. You would probably have some enemies."

"Unless.." Izzy trails off and we look at her, wanting to know more. "He's not American."

"That could be true." I say. "But don't you think her mom would be something else besides a police officer to get married and have two kids with a Russian government official?"

"There's two kids?" Liz says.

"Oh my gosh." Izzy whispers. "Flynn might not even be safe!"

"But Emma was kidnapped too. What about hers?" Bex adds.

"Well," Liz says. "CeCe has more reason to be kidnapped. Maybe because Emma was a witness, they took her too."

"Yeah, but remember?" I say. "Emma wanted to tell us something."

"Right after she went down the halls." Bex says. "By herself. Do you think someone was following her?"

"Wait a minute. If Flynn isn't safe and Emma was being followed, and it had something to do with her family, nobody is safe!"

"What if they already got them?" I whisper, desperately wanting that question to be negative.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy's POV

I didn't even want to think about that thought. If I lost the closest thing I even had to siblings, I would never be able to recover from it.

"Backtrack Emma's family, now." I say, going into panic mode.

Liz quickly types something on her laptop and Bex and Cammie go the printer to retrieve both CeCe's and Emma's.

"Do you think they're...dead?" Liz asks me.

I quickly shake my head, not wanting to upset her. "CeCe is probably in the process of escaping as we speak. I know her, she's a strong girl."

Liz smiles and nods. I felt like I was comforting a small child. Cammie and Bex come back and I take a pink highlighter and start highlighting people that might have enemies.

We all gather around the coffee table. "You know," Cammie says. "It could be someone in the family, like an inside job."

I highlighted those in blue. "Speaking of inside jobs," I say. "Cammie, you know this place like the back of your hand, right?" she nods. "Can you make a list of all the passageways we can look at?"

"Are you thinking that's where whoever kidnapped them hid them behind the walls?" Liz asks.

"It's possible." I say.

"Liz, can you print a list of all the faculty members, even the younger grade teachers? I want to see if I can find any matches on the family tree in this building." Bex asks.

"Sure." Liz says, printing it and Bex and I go to get it. We get back and Cammie is done with the passageways.

"I kind of want to do these all together." she says. "If they are back there, four is better than one or two."

"Yeah, let's do that when the time comes." Liz says and we nod our agreement.

"How are we going to find out if Ravi, Luke, Zuri, and Flynn are okay?" I ask.

"We don't." Bex says. "We only hope."

Just then, I swear my heart stopped.

Emma's POV

"CeCe!" I say. "I can see you!"

"What? How?"

"Someone left a knife in here, so I cut the ropes and took my blindfold off. We're definitely in boxes, but I can see you!"

"Will the knife fit through the hole so I can cut myself free? I've only gotten one rope halfway cut through, so this nail just isn't cutting it."

"Yeah, I think so." I say, passing it through the holes, careful not to drop it as it hit the floor of CeCe's box. I hear the scraping the knife is making until it stops, so I knew CeCe cut all the way through.

"Alright, I see you too! I'm going to cut a hole to make a window and I'll pass it to you so you can do the same."

"Okay." I sigh and wait for her to finish.

Who could possibly be doing this to us? Like seriously, what was there to gain from trapping a teenage girl, who really had to pee, into a box?

"Um, Emma?" CeCe says as she passes the knife over as I cut a hole in mine, pushing the wood out. I had my mouth open in shock. "I don't think we're going to go home for a while."

I swallow the lump in my throat but nod. "Agreed."

Bex's POV

The next few days were torture. We found no matching evidence in the teachers and administration and they were nowhere near any passageways Cammie had ever seen.

So the option that they were somewhere in Gallagher Academy is definitely ruled out.

Which meant we had to leave. And look for them and, hopefully, find them. We all knew it was possible we would never see them again, we just all refused to say it out loud.

Just like with my parents. They were overseas in who knows where and I don't know when they'll be back, if ever.

So when Izzy comes into our room with a stack of books from the special library collection about the security, it didn't surprise me one bit.

They updated the security recently because people like Cammie could go sneaking around and they would never know because she memorized the security's pattern very well.

Of course, this overjoyed Liz that she got to look through those books. I don't even know how Izzy got permission to borrow those books. They're insanely old. Knowing her, she probably didn't.

"What are these?" Cammie asks, looking at the pile that just covered her CoveOps homework.

"Books." Izzy replies simply

"Well, obviously." She picks up a book and starts flipping through it and gasps. "How did you even get these? They're off limits, barricaded with hundreds of laser sensors!"

"I have my ways." she replies smugly.

So there we sit, going through stolen security books while the other sophomores are having movie marathons. Of course, they aren't trying to save their friends from potential serial killers.

Izzy's POV

By Saturday morning, it was safe to say that we had memorized the whole system, able to dodge any trip wires, lasers, or alarms they had set.

And that was good, because we were leaving, for quite a while. The only thing we could bring were the clothes on our backs and a bunch of spy gear.

We had gone through anything and everything that we could find about CeCe and Emma. But it still wasn't enough.

But yesterday was when we got our big break. After breakfast, I came back to a ransom letter on CeCe's bed. Which, by the way, has never been touched.

Anyways, the letter went a little like this:

I have your friends. And I thought it would only be fair to tell you that you that you are never going to see them. Unless I get five billion dollars. In cash.

I don't know about you, but I certainly don't have that kind of money on me.

But luckily, we had Liz with us, and she was able to figure out who wrote it. Heck, she even knew which letters were from which magazines and how sharp the blades were that he used to cut them out.

The fingerprints and DNA on it traced back to some guy named Henry Boulevard.

And today, Ms. Morgan decided we should all go into town, meaning Cammie, Liz, Bex, and I could all do research on our little Henry fellow. Or big. We still haven't verified whether or not he's a serial killer.

Going into Roseville was pretty fun. For one, we didn't have to wear those scratchy uniforms. That was always a bonus.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's POV

I wandered off into the pharmacy to buy a flashlight. You know, just in case we come across a message with lemon juice as the ink.

We probably will eventually. I mean, this mission has had some crazy things so far.

Bex, Izzy, and Cammie were outside waiting for me, just in case things got bad. Like last time with Anna Frettman. That must of been awful for her.

I'm roaming the aisles and two boys come up to me. Of course. I should've expected this and had someone like Bex or Izzy go in to get it for me.

"Hey rich chick." the taller, more dark-skinned one says. The shorter one knocks the things out of my hands and I do my best to just pick my things up and ignore them.

Oh gosh, where are they?

"What?" the shorter one says. "Are you too full of yourself to answer me? Or are you just stupid?"

He laughs and high fives his "buddy". I don't know what was worse, that they were making fun of me or the fact that they thought that was even funny.

"No, but I think you are." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around. Bex. Thank goodness.

"Ooh, we got another one!"

"Actually, you've got three." Izzy says, coming out from behind Bex with Cammie.

Cammie didn't really say much, it's kind of Bex and Izzy who are better with their words. "Listen," Izzy says. "There are lots of things you don't know about us 'rich chicks'" She puts quotation marks around rich chicks.

"Like, we still cry ourselves to sleep sometime." Bex says.

"We don't all wear makeup." Izzy adds. Sure enough, none of my friends had a single bit of makeup on, proving our point.

"And we're not like other girls. Now run along back to your friends that actually think your jokes are funny." I laugh along with the rest of my friends as they quickly run out the entrance.

"Did you get it?" Cammie asks, turning to me.

"I got it." I say, holding the flashlight up with a smile.

Cammie's POV

After that little incident, we finally get to the library to research Henry. Bex went to the newspapers and Izzy and I started to search the catalog to find books while Liz was getting set up to test anything.

And she might just have to. I feel like tonight will be our last time we stepped in Gallagher Academy for awhile.

What I do for best friends.

"I think I found something!" Bex calls from the newspaper stand with newspapers dating all the way back to the 1930s. I'm surprised that they hadn't been torn to pieces by some ignorant kids yet.

We crowd around her as she starts to read aloud from the article. "Henry Boulevard (26) was found dead on August 23rd. He was in a head on crash with a drunk driver."

"Wait," Izzy says, interrupting her. "if he's dead, why are his fingerprints all over the ransom note?"

"Well, maybe he was being blackmailed?" I suggest, and the girls look at me for more, so I keep talking to them. "That drunk driver might not have really been drunk. Maybe he refused to do whatever the people blackmailing him said, so they killed him to get him out of the way."

"So he could have made the notes, refused to plant them," Liz says, figuring this all out in her head and probably taking mental notes. "which then got him killed. His buddies must have planted the notes and kidnapped Emma and CeCe."

"The question is who?" Izzy says, and I could tell we were all wondering the same thing, plus saving them.

Liz pulls up all the people Henry had ever worked with or got involved with. There wasn't that much, but all the people that did come up were all people that you would not want to take home to meet your mother.

There was someone named Davis Albert and then someone named Denise Albert. They were the same age, so I'm guessing they were twins. Either that, or it was pretty coincidental.

We didn't find much after that. We just learned of his family, but we couldn't find Henry's old address or old phone number anywhere. We decided our first step should be to track down Davis and Denise, which probably wouldn't be that hard.

We found their address. They were both thirty years old and living with their parents. Pretty depressing, if you ask me.

As soon as we leave the library, I bump into somebody that I really didn't want to or even need to see right then. Josh. Of course.

"Hey Cammie." he says, giving me a smile and a little wave. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been good. How about you?" I say, rubbing my arms nervously, wanting to get out of there.

"Good! How's Gallagher Academy?" I feel a yank on my arm and I turn around to see Izzy giving me a look, tapping her foot impatiently.

I turn back around to respond, but before I could, someone pulls on my arm and drags me around the corner, probably faster than I could get two words out.

Izzy's POV

I knew who Josh was. Cammie had told CeCe and I all about it while Emma was there with her, back in New York, comforting her.

I listened to the tear filled session for hours on end, and I knew it was him just by giving one look towards him. Cammie had described him so well that it really wasn't that hard to figure out.

Anyways, even if Cammie did have her boy troubles, we couldn't risk wasting any time when their life was on the line. I mean, who knows where they could be right now?

CeCe's POV

We were on a boat, looking out into the sea. It was a pretty good size boat too, smaller than a cruise ship, but definitely bigger than a fishing boat. I'm guessing it was used to ship goods overseas - or people!

Emma was practically having a panic attack. We were pretty high up, only strapped in by a few elastic straps that could probably break any second, which was a scary thought.

I decide to get out of the box, climbing down the mini tower. "You coming?" I ask Emma as she violently shakes her head no. "Okay, suit yourself.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's POV

I couldn't stand to just sit there all by myself. What if somebody came and saw that CeCe was gone and then they killed me? I couldn't take it any longer as I start climbing down the boxes, immediately seeing CeCe not too far away. I think she was waiting for me like she knew I was going to come eventually.

"I knew you would come." she snickers, proving my point.

"CeCe this is most definitely not the time for this." I sigh, walking ahead of her, looking for any form of life anywhere that could possible kill us. I think staying alive was pretty much my main goal here.

After we walked around for a while, I realized that this was like the situation in Madagascar, except we didn't fall into the ocean, being washed up on a deserted island.

Wait a minute. That gives me an idea.

"Do you see any rescue boats around here?" I whisper to CeCe and she gave me a grin like she had been thinking the exact same thing that I was.

Izzy's POV

"What was that for?!" Cammie asks me, her voice only barely below a whisper.

"I was keeping you from a continuous conversation loop. You should be thanking me. Anyways, we don't have time to stop and talk to boys, no matter how cute, okay?" I say, making sure everyone was clear on that. It was sisters before misters, after all.

"Yeah, I agree," Bex says as we start to walk down the sidewalk again, elbows locked together, making sure to stick together. "we can't risk it."

"I guess you're right." Cammie says, sighing as we start walking the distance. I don't really know where we're going, but I'm hoping that we'll be done with this in a flash before you could even say my full name. Okay, maybe not that fast, but you get my point.

"Where are we even going?" Liz asks, restating exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Cammie says, and we all look up at the sky. The sun was getting closer to the horizon and the sky was getting a pretty pinkish orange color.

Ms. Morgan would probably be gathering up all the girls by now, and by the time she did, we better be long out of the town so she couldn't find us. If she did, we'd probably get a really bad punishment that I would not be looking forward to, not at all.

We start walking a little bit faster so that nobody would catch sight of us to get us caught, and luckily nobody did. As the sun completely sets, we break out into a light jog just in case we didn't get far away enough.

"Do you guys want to stay in a hotel?" Bex asks.

"Who has money?" Liz points out and we all groan upon that realization.

"Wait a minute," Cammie says, reaching into her butt pocket. "I took Emma's credit card in case we needed it. Her nanny said it was for emergencies only, and this seems like one to me."

"Good going!" I smile, giving her a high five, calling into the nearest hotel with the credit card number, thinking that Cammie is seriously awesome for remembering the credit card. I never would have thought of it. I doubt Bex and Liz even knew she had one, only being fifteen.

Smart move Cammie, smart move.

I get our reservation booked and hand the card back to her for safe keeping because I most definitely knew she wouldn't lose it. She's pretty organized when it comes to things like that, you know, keeping track of stuff. Me on the other hand? No way.

I didn't really know what we had planned after visiting Davis and Denise. I really didn't think we would ever even get this far.

I guess we'll just see what happens when we get there. We'll just play it by ear and see where that gets us. We finally get to the hotel and after a long day of walking, I pretty much passed out and then it was lights out Izzy for eight hours.

I lay in bed, trying to get at least a wink of sleep, but everytime I tried to close my eyes, my guilty conscience would make them open right back up.

Wondering why I have a guilty conscience?

When we were in the pharmacy, and the boys that were harassing Liz, I knew one of them. Actually, I knew both of them, but one was more significant than the other. Their names were Ty and Deuce.

Back in Chicago, Ty and Deuce were best friends of CeCe and I. I don't know what they were doing here though. It doesn't really make sense.

Anyways, the one that is more important is Deuce. I had dated him for two years, and then broke up with him before I left for Gallagher Academy. Long distances relationships suck. You barely get to talk to the person.

The reason I felt guilty was because I could have told them off better than I actually did because I knew who they were, and they weren't just some random guys that decided to terrorize random girls. But I didn't so now I feel like crap because of it. Let me tell you, it is not a good feeling. My stomach is just all in knots and I know this might come back someday to haunt me.

I sigh, sitting up in bed, just waiting for myself to get tired, trying to bore myself by reviewing over everything that just didn't make sense in this whole case. Why was CeCe's dad not showing up correctly in the database? How does Emma tie into all of this? And most importantly, where the heck were they?!

CeCe's POV

I was just wondering one thing the entire time as Emma and I looked for a rescue boat somewhere. Where the heck were we?!


	6. Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I have moved to 'myownkingdom'**

**I might continue these stories on there, but I am not sure. Please follow me and my stories and check them out! I would really appreciate it!**

**Link in profile**


End file.
